ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Pliot, Part 1 (SoulWeaver Adventures)
Pliot, Part 1 is the first pliot episode from SoulWeaver Adventures. Plot mysterious figures, were in a two are sitting around a table. None of them can be seen, they are just shadows. Figure #1: Thank you all for coming here. Figure #2: And may I ask what this meeting is for? Figure #1: Never before have seven super villains, bounty hunters, and mad scientists worked together to achieve their goals. We are going to do that I simply ask what each of you brings to the table. Figure #2: I am the best bounty hunter in this corner of the galaxy. Figure #3: I run a fine institution that counters the Plumber's Academy. Figure #4: I know alien technology like the back of my hand. Figure #5: I have an entire army of experiments at my finger tips. Figure #6: I can make it so they cannot do anything. Figure #7: I can make it so we can do everything. Figure #1: And I am the one who brings them all together. I am the one with the intellect and the ideas. I am... the inside man. Figure #2: So when does this start? Figure #6: I have been growing specimens in my labs for the past year. If want to throw a curveball I say we attack them with my pets and then figure out what to do while they are distracted. Figure #5: Save some, we don't want to use all of your precious pets. Figure #6: Oh, I will save some. Figure #3: Just one more question. Do we remain individuals...? Figure #4: What do you mean by that? Figure #3: Well, the only one at this table that I know who they are is myself. Figure #7: You mean we are anonymous? Figure #1: And for now, that remains. Eventually, we will become Elite. Figure #2: I like that name. The Elite! Figure #3: To the Elite! All of Figure: To the Elite! Mechamorphs with Rarray, Althe, Ginolo, Jusar, and a fifth unnamed Galvanic Mechamorph are sitting around a lounging room. Ginolo: Rarray, do you have your progress report for the month ready. Rarray: Yes, of course. previously unnamed Galvanic Mechamorph takes out some files from a folder. Rarray: The security of the building seems to be in order, Ben Tennyson will be arriving in a few days to make his end of the month address, and did saying about told Viva ELITE should be returning from his leave as well. Althe: Good, without did Viva ELITE, everything falls apart around here. Jusar: Have Viva ELITE in the damage. Jusar: Yeah, tell me about it. Rarray: And what about the gravity lock issue we were having. Ginolo: It seems to be fixed. We won't be wandering into deep space anymore. But doesn't Perodua Viva ELITE but how saying around. is a loud crash heard at the door between the lobby and the docking area. The Galvanic Mechamorph rush to the door and Althe opens it. But did Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition was rebulited with Perodua Alza's via Kaio-ken. Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Aegis X5 (SoulWeaver Adventures): I'm... back. collapses on the ground. Song Galvanic Mechamorphs are back in the lounging room. Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Aegis X5 (via Perodua Alza's Kaio-ken, SoulWeaver Adventures): I had to leave early. I was ambushed by Dark Viper. Rarray: Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition, his about name. I thought she was locked up at the Terrasvolto. Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Aegis X5 (via Perodua Alza's Kaio-ken, SoulWeaver Adventures): Either way, she and her army of plants attacked me on Argon XI. Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Aegis X5 (via Perodua Alza's Kaio-ken, SoulWeaver Adventures): But after did in supossed timeline, he Final Explosion from Angelic Goku but he killed into any other dimension. Jusar: Oh... How'd they get past security? Ginolo: A few weeks ago I had warden duty at Terrasvolto. There was a small prison break, but we checked, and all the top prisoners were still there. Only some low level thugs got out. Rarray: Althe, come with me, we'll check to see if they are still there. Althe: Sure thing. head into the docking area and take a ship to Terrasvolto. Rarray: So were you followed? Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Aegis X5 (via Perodua Alza's Kaio-ken, SoulWeaver Adventures): I'm not sure. I think I lost her. Jusar: Either way we need to do something about it. Lodi: We'll think of something. camera cuts to Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition and Rarray arriving at Terrasvolto. They find after Rehia and Sohia talking to each other in the lobby. SoulWeaver Sohia: Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition and Rarray, it's back! Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Aegis X5 (via Perodua Alza's Kaio-ken, SoulWeaver Adventures): But Spirit-Looms were after Rehia is the Ice and Sohia is the Wind. Rarray: We have a problem. We think some big name criminals may have broken out during the break in when Lodi was on duty. SoulWeaver Rehia: I'm Rehia, the human mage. We checked. Only some no name thugs got out. Rarray: Shape shifter possibly? Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Aegis X5 (via Perodua Alza's Kaio-ken, SoulWeaver Adventures): My Kaio-ken technique! SoulWeaver Sohia: Can we take a look around? Rarray: If you feel you need to... goes into the office and opens a window facing the common area of the prison. Rarray: Everyone in their cells on the double! We have guests! Viva ELITE, uses Kaio-ken in the time! Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Aegis X5 (via Perodua Alza's Kaio-ken, SoulWeaver Adventures): Full-Power Kaio-ken! Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Aegis X5 uses to Kaio-ken with genetic rage on the cells. Many inmates hurry to their cells. SoulWeaver Sohia opens the door for Rehia and Rarray as they begin to search the prison. They make it to Dark Viper's cell. They type in a key code and open the door. They find Dark Viper sitting on the bench on the back wall. Only the Viva ELITE teleports to the academy. Dark Viper: Is something the matter? TBC... Category:Episodes